


Broken

by Poochenthecreator (orphan_account)



Series: SecretsVerse Oneshots [5]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Self-Acceptance, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 18:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Poochenthecreator
Summary: "The truth that he was broken, was a rich source of merriment for Python."A writing prompt I was given via generator and decided to work with.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Word told me to post this so I did

_“The truth that he was broken, was a rich source of merriment for Python.”_

Python was broken. He didn’t mind, honestly. He had his family, friends, and his very loving not quite yet boyfriend, Cub. They all loved his alters. Hell, even Viper- the asshole- had come to be liked. It was nice.

Birch and Joe were amazing friends, often including Cleo in their weirdness and making the trio laugh. Most recently, Birch and Cleo had pranked Joe by building a giant emerald on his base to remind him that it was his turn to babysit. Joe found it hilarious and began going on about how emeralds were beautifully amazing in the aspect they could be traded but he’d never trade his daughter or something like that. Birch and Cleo ended up calling him weird and running off to prank someone else.

Lief was the calmest of the alters, though they knew exactly how to get someone flustered. It had become a game, of sorts. They would compliment someone or say something that would make the unfortunate victim turn red. The quicker, the better. Cub had stated before that he didn’t mind the game because it was cute.

Viper was, surprisingly, good friends with Mumbo. The rather blunt alter would often playfully insult the spoon and help him out with redstone, though help could be used rather loosely. Viper only knew a few basic things and, while he was learning fast from the resident redstoner spoon, he still had a long way to go.

Yeah, Python didn’t mind his remaining alters. They all reflected some aspect of him and, while it was hard to accept that they were all part of him, he loved how his friends accepted these aspects of him. Yeah, maybe he was broken. But… The truth that he was broken, was a rich source of merriment for Python.


End file.
